Dos llamas frente a mi
by TheArkofNoah
Summary: ¿Gemelo malvado? ¡No, para nada! Solo dos hermanos enfrentándose a la vida que les tocó. Solo que no de la forma que uno se esperaría, por esa razón Reborn está cada día más cerca de pegarse un tiro y G de conseguir una aneurisma.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Bienvenidos al Himalaya!**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** **Ni KHR ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Advertencias: OOC y destrucción del canon.**

Con tenso temple que se visualizaba en sus movimientos y en su rostro, la joven figuraba se aventuraba por el camino con incertidumbre en casa paso, marcado con sus ojos solemnes que no se separaban de la vista del cielo y sus dormidas nubes y su suave sol. Aguantando el peso de sus maletas y sus piernas y un firme agarre en su cámara llevo su mirada al frente, donde se alzaba en esplendor el edificio que lo llevaría hasta la tierra de los samuráis.

Sus alborotados cabellos castaños se mecieron fuertemente ante el golpe de aire que los ventiladores del aeropuerto lanzaban a la entrada del caluroso recinto, tanto que sus marrones ojos se cerraron con fuerza y sus labios generaron una mueca de disgusto arrugando su tostada piel, la que por años jugó bajo el sol. Su figura era intimidante a pesar de medir sólo un metro setenta y nueve puesto que su porte de rey intimidaba a cualquiera, con la frente en alto y la mirada fiera, pero amable. Sus ropas eran una mezcla de formalidad y desastre, con una camisa roja y un suéter anaranjado algo arrugado encima, para dar paso a unos pantalones negros con dobles por la parte de abajo y unos zapatos que dejaban a la vista sus tobillos, y no llevaba calcetines.

Volvió a mirar desganado su cámara y decidió que era momento de encenderla y terminar con el asunto lo más pronto posible. Antes de encenderla decidió mirar a la casi ignorada jaula que descansaba colgando de su mochila más grande: era un regalo de Mamá Rosa y Marcelo, no podía simplemente evitarlo todo el tiempo, por más que quisiera fingirlo era una tarea que a buenas primeras no podía realizar. Suspirando, encendió el aparato y después de enfocar su camino empezó la grabación.

― ¡Bueno chicos! — Dijo en un tono alegre y animador, después de años en el rubro podía fingir perfectamente ese sentimiento que cautivaba al público — Hoy desde el aeropuerto de Santiago les habla A-Tuna, su fiel servidor, para comunicarles esto: ¡Me quiero cortar la pija! —.

Aquella exclamación acaparó la atención de unos cuantos pobres transeúntes que tuvieron la desdicha de encontrarse en la furia del adolescente, quien con total normalidad dio nulo interés a las miradas de reproche y perturbación de la gente a su alrededor.

—Como muchos deben saber, yo me mudé a Chile cuando tenía unos dos o tres años, ahora tengo quince, han pasado unos doce años y esto es una basura — Continuó su diatriba avanzando por los pasillos sin aparente dirección, casi como si dejase que sus pies hicieran todo el trabajo mientras su mente se encontraba quejándose de la vida — Prácticamente me abandonaron aquí y nunca más se comunicaron conmigo, ahora quieren que regrese ¡Después de doce malditos años sin saber quien mierda son mis padres! No, olviden eso ¿Saben qué? Mi única madre es Mamá Rosa y punto — En ese instante la cámara captó como un anciano cambió su expresión de extremo disgusto a sorpresa seguido de lastima, pero el moreno aún no acababa con su introducción/ queja de su vida — Ahora debo volver a un país del que apenas me acuerdo el idioma ¡Mi maldito nombre es más largo que la mierda! Osven es sin duda más cómodo—.

Y con eso daba por finalizado su monologo de "Mi vida apesta-pero-no-tanto". Al castaño no le gustaba hablar mucho sobre su vida personal, menos en un lugar público como lo era el aeropuerto, pero estando tan encabronado con su situación actual es pequeño gramo de sentido común que su mente aún no exterminaba parecía incluso más mínimo. Decidió dar una pausa a su rabieta y empezar otro tema de inmediato.

—Todos saben que soy un hombre de pocos sentimientos ¡Y si no lo hacían ahora lo hacen! Pero todo generamos apegos a lo largo del tiempo, por eso a pesar de vivir en el tercer mundo prefiero eso a Japón ¿Han visto la tasa de suicidios? ¡Por los cielos! — Osven comenzó a caminar hacía una dirección exacta y empezó a hacer la fila para hacer el chequeo para su vuelo, con un desgano digno del tipo más flojo de la tierra — El machismo es alto, y ni hablar de los enfermitos mentales ¡Dios me guarde! —.

Pero no podía simplemente hablar mierda del país sólo por no querer volver allí, no, Osven es un tipo de conocimientos y también debe comunicar las bellezas de la tierra asiática.

—Pero viendo el lado positivo puedo aprender mucho más sobre una nueva cultura con mis propios ojos. Japón es conocido por imponer moda con lo extraño de su tierra, las tribus urbanas tales como los Akiba-kei, Gals, ganguros, los yankii o los gyarou, los extensos templos y la rica economía que se ve año tras año en su tierra — La cámara captaba cada persona que se iba de la fila tras terminar su tramite y las miradas extrañadas de algunos y los saludos de otros (Principalmente niños) — Por una parte no soy entusiasta de este asunto, pero los puntos a favor llegan en parte a superar los que me ponen en contra —.

El larguirucho se quedo callado cuando su turno empezó, la joven que lo atendía parecía algo nerviosa al tener una cámara frente a ella por lo que Osven optó por grabar otro ángulo y así no incomodar. Demoraron varios minutos en el chequeo debido a un asunto con su nombre, pero al fin y al cabo terminaron el asunto rápido. Ahora debía hacer el papeleo en migraciones que tomó un poco más de su tiempo, por suerte había llegado temprano y conseguido unas buenas tomas para rellenar el video al no poder hablar tanto como quisiese; otro asunto era la revisión del equipaje donde tuvo que dar explicaciones por un guardia que confundió su anillo con un arma de fuego. Después de que el encargado se disculpará con él pudo finalmente ir a la zona de embarque y descansar, estaba muerto de ganas de comer un completo.

— Quería un completo pero acá no hay, así que deberé conformarme con un Barrosluco y un cafecito para el frío — comentó con la cámara enfocando a su persona por primera vez en toda la grabación, sus ojos se veían cansados pero su expresión era alegre, y eso era solamente porque le gustan esos sándwiches — vamos a esperar un rato acá hasta que nos tengamos que ir, así que voy a apagar esto un rato ¡ari-ari-arrivaderci! —.

El de ojos oscuros se quedo en esa mesa, solo. Eso era lo triste de no tener hermanos, ibas a tener que pasar por mierda sin compañía y sin apoyo que entienda como te sientes o por lo menos una aproximación a ello, pero tampoco le gustaría traer a alguien a esa misma situación, bueno, Osven no podía dar un opinión claro sobre ese tema ya que no tenía hermanos de ningún tipo y todos sus amigos habían dado excusas para no tener que ir a acompañarle.

Suspiró en seco y de inmediato escuchó la llamada de su vuelo, se sobó el cuello e inmediatamente se levantó para ver por donde debía subir. Dándose cuenta de que su actitud llamaría demasiado la atención decidió fingir y caminar de nuevo con la frente en alto, con el único bolso con el que se quedó y su confiable cámara.

Ya estando en su asiento, después de procurar el no confundirse entre números, se acomodó para echarse una siesta en cuanto despegase el avión pero su compañero tenía mayor interés en hablar que en dormir, bueno, era mejor que dormir 30 horas. Según sus papeles de viaje tendrían que hacer un receso en Sidney y de allí tomar otro avión con otra compañía para ir a Tokio, era una molestia tener que hacer todo eso para su persona, a parte de que no tenía gusto por lo aviones, prefería los barcos pero eso demoraría meses. Después de unas horas de charla tanto su compañero, cuyo nombre era Allen Crows, un joven de cabello oscuro, piel pálida y ojos grises, y él estaban somnolientos y cayeron dormidos antes del anochecer, diez horas después despertaron por el sonido de aviones y explosiones: una señora y su hijo estaban delante de ellos observando una película de accidentes aéreos.

Osven decidió encender su cámara y disfrutar.

—Miren este pequeño granuja, a este le gusta el caos — susurro grabando cada segundo de cuando el niño se volteaba y sonreía ladino — Oh, niño, vas a llegar lejos — El castaño y el pelinegro estaban muertos de risa ante la actitud del niño al ser descubierto mientras la madre de este los observaba confundida— Bueno, aprovechando que estamos despiertos y alentados, dime Allen ¿Por qué viajas a Japón? —

El joven de dieciocho años pareció pensar un momento la respuesta.

—Tengo un, hum, hermano pequeño que se va a quedar allí durante un tiempo y, hum, nuestro, ah, padre me pidió a mi y algunos otros de mi hermanos que nos quedásemos con él— Osven miró confundido a Allen, el chico no parecía muy seguro de algunas de sus palabras, quizá tenía problemas con la familia como él.

— ¿Tus hermanos vinieron contigo? — Preguntó por pura curiosidad ¿Si tenía más hermanos debería ir con todos ellos no? —.

— Vivimos en distintos lugares, mi hermano pequeño vive en España, los otros tienen mi edad o son mayores que él por casi 4 años así que andamos donde queremos, pero Arashi tiene doce, así que si va a un lugar sin nuestro padre debemos ir con él — terminó de explicar el joven algo nervioso de tener que revelar mucha información, Osven notó eso pero lo ignoró por su gusto de conocer —.

— ¿Arashi? ¿Tienen madres distintas? —

—Puede decirse que sí — Allen captó el juego del asiático, pero decidió darle las respuestas — Arashi es parte japonés parte italiano, yo soy de Croacia, otros dos de la familia son alemanes y los últimos dos vienen de España e Italia — El joven decidió que eso sería lo ultimo que diría—.

Osven solo asintió cabeceando un poco y se quedó callado, al haber notado que el croata no le diría nada más, y ambos jóvenes se quedaron ensimismados en sus propios pensamientos. Ya hace tiempo el castaño había guardado su cámara y estaba escuchando música mientras Allen jugaba en su consola casi sin interés.

Los minutos se volvieron horas en segundos y las últimas once horas para aterrizar en Sidney habían pasado, la encargada dio aviso de abrocharse los cinturones para poder descender e inmediatamente se empezó a sentir como el vehículo descendía con gracilidad a través del viento. Osven se dedicó a mirar por la ventana como minuto a minuto la distancia con la tierra se hacía menor, eran cerca de las ocho de la mañana y se sentía cansado. En cuanto tocó tierra les avisaron de que el equipaje de los que tomaban el siguiente avión a Japón sería trasladado al siguiente avión que despegase a esa ruta, ya más relajados, tanto Osven como Allen fueron a descansar a la casi vacía zona de embarque, por suerte había un Café abierto y decidieron tomar algo.

El castaño dio un par de mordidas a sus galletas y tomó la mitad de su café antes de terminar dormido en la mesa a completa jurisdicción del croata, quien solamente continuó comiendo de sus papas y tomando su propio café, tenían una hora libre antes de que fuera hora de despegar he ir a la tierra del Sol naciente. Allen por suerte tenía un increíble aguante a la hora de estar cansado, a parte de sentirse algo responsable al tener a un niño un poco mayor que su hermano para vigilar: su pequeño Arashi aún no cumplía los doce años.

Se levantó suavemente cuando escuchó el llamado de su avión y al notar que el asiático no despertó con el ruido lo sacudió suavemente hasta despertar al soñoliento adolescente, observó como las cansadas facciones en el rostro del chico poco a poco iban acostumbrándose a la luz de sitio y como sus ojos expresaban el desgano, la molestia y el rendimiento mientras poco a poco se iba incorporando al mundo otra vez.

— Debemos ir al avión, viejo — dijo simplemente mientras tomaba el tercer café que había ordenado, señalando con su mano libre el camino a seguir.

El chico, ahora completamente de pie, tomó sus galletas y se dejó guiar por el mayor. Allen vigilaba que el de ojos oscuros no se tropezase con sus propios pies al caminar y sujetaba la mochila con la que se había quedado Osven al ver que sin duda la iba a olvidaren su estado. Después de entregar tanto su pasaje como el del menor subieron de inmediato y ayudó al otro a recostarse en su asiento: son las nueve de la mañana y en otras nueve horas ambos estarán en su destino.

 **Llevaba siglos sin escribir, espero les haya gustado .**


	2. Viaje de viejos

**Soy un flojo culeao.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Ni KHR ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Advertencias: OOC y destrucción del canon.**

—O sea, si tú quieres andar cagado hasta los pies por el frío cosa tuya, pero yo me voy a la mierda — masculló el joven caminando mientras abrazaba su mochila, la cámara captaba la tenue luz del amanecer, Allen se había ido hace horas mientras él seguía esperando que llegase es a vaga promesa de un auto y un chófer que lo llevarían a la casa de su familiares — El problema es que no se donde carajos estoy —.

Su voz nuevamente se notaba cansada e irritada y toda la grabación parecía una oda a la pérdida de tiempo que significaba ser Osven: un completo fracaso. Se podían ver las personas preguntándose que estaba haciendo un adolescente a la mitad de las escaleras en un aeropuerto hablando consigo mismo y observando en amanecer mientras temblaba por el frío; las personas ya estaban comenzando a preocuparse y pensaban en llamar a la policía para encontrar a sus familiares y si el caso fuese distinto con alguien que se hiciese cargo de él.

Osven de repente pensó en levantarse e irse, pero decidió sacar una hoja de papel, un lápiz y su teléfono, buscó como se escribía Namimori y lo rayó por toda la hoja, para seguido poner cuando pensaba pagar como máximo: el chico tenía bastante dinero pero no era tan estúpido como para poner todo lo que tenía, eso ya sería pasarse de pendejo.

Esperó bastante tiempo hasta que alguien le silbó y Osven estaba listo para fingirse indignado y avergonzado, pero recordó que no estaba en casa, sino, consiguiendo transporte para ir a un pueblito. Se volteó y vio a una pareja de adultos mayores, ambos haciéndole señas para que se acercara a ellos, viendo que no tenía nada que perder se levantó con sus cosas y caminó hacia la pareja mientras pensaba: "Si solo hablan japonés estoy cagado".

— Jovencito, ven, vimos tu cartel y con mi esposa decidimos que te ayudaremos a ir — el hombre habló en un casi perfecto español que llegó a sorprender a Osven, pero ¿Cómo sabían ellos que él hablaba el idioma? Sus alertas se encendieron y su cuerpo se tensó — No pongas esa cara, niño, en tus bolsas tienes la bandera de Chile cocida, solo adivinamos, aparte que estabas hablando casi todo el tiempo con tu cámara — el castaño se sintió estúpido por un segundo, se la pasaba hablando mucho tiempo y eso podría ser peligroso si información importante se le escapaba, mejor empezaba a cuidar su boca.

—Se lo agradezco mucho — dijo tartamudeando un poco, cada vez que le pasaba algo así empezaba a tartamudear, tropezar y sentirse mareado, pero luego de muchos años a logrado superar ese problema casi en su mayoría— Mi nombre es Osven Carrizo Fuentes, un placer conocerles — se inclinó en un intento de saludo respetuoso—

— Kentaro Miyamoto — se presentó el viejo hombre — y ella es mi esposa Mina Araki, llevamos cincuenta y cinco años casados y vivimos cuarenta años en España — mientras hablaban caminaban al estacionamiento, el cual no se encontraba tan lejos de donde estaban originalmente, para suerte de la espalda del adolescente — ¿Y que haces tan lejos de casa sin tus padres? No es muy seguro hacer eso —

— Es la principal razón por la que decidimos llevarte, un niño no debe estar desprotegido —Dijo esta vez la mujer, su voz era suave, casi como la típica voz de las señoras mayores en la series, pero más real.

— Ya están en Namimori, eh, vinieron antes para arreglar algunas cosas respecto a nuestra estancia allí, pero no pudieron venir a buscarme — mintió descaradamente y casi natural ante la preocupación de la mujer, si le decía la verdad podría exaltarla y llamarían a servicios sociales, y rayos que eso no podía suceder.

— Ya veo, pero igual deberían haberse organizado mejor para venir a buscarte — añadió la mujer.

— Sí, creo lo mismo, pero son gente ocupada no hay mucho que puedan hacer — continuó levantando su maleta y poniéndola en el maletero en cuando el amable señor abrió la puerta — pero tengo hermanos mayores y debían buscarles cupos en alguna secundaria — Osven no sabía si de verdad tenía hermanos mayores, siendo sincero, él no tenía idea de nada hasta el momento.

— ¿Y tú? Supongo que igual te buscaron matricula en la escuela — el hombre lo cuestionó preocupado, en Japón la educación era importante.

— Nah, aunque no lo parezca soy bastante inteligente — afirmó mientras los tres se subían al auto — Terminé mi carrera técnica superior en gastronomía, y planeo tener mi propio restaurante —

Eso era verdad, desde niño Osven tuvo talento para las artes culinarias, Mamá Rosa le enseñó a cocinar a todos sus niños y niñas, pero quien más se destacó fue el asiático. Cuando entró al liceo siempre se quedaba entre educador de párvulos y gastronomía, y al final decidió que amaba la sazón y la historia de la cocina; no todo era entrar a la cocina y preparar, claro que no, Osven tuvo que aprenderse todos los tipos de pan, quesos, masas, pescados, especias y demás utensilios para pasar las pruebas, luego estaban los talleres. Los talleres no eran difíciles, claro que no, lo difícil eran los compañeros con los que lo emparejaban, no había un solo instante en que su grupo asignado se burlaba de sus orígenes o creía que no podía hablar el "mismo español" que ellos y utilizaban jergas a cada rato para reírse pensando que él no lo entendería, no fue una sorpresa cuando el profesor lo descubrió y pidió una explicación acerca de porque se reían tanto: todo el grupo inventó que el castaño decía cosas en japonés para que ellos no pudiesen entender y por ello hicieron lo mismo, cuando el profesor le pidió explicaciones a Osven el abrió la boca y casi mató a sus compañeros de grupo:

"— Profe, dígales que la corten, en serio, siempre lo mismo con ellos: que si soy asiático, que si hablo o no hablo español, me tienen hasta la coronilla con sus tonteras. Si siguen así voy a hablar con el director o yo voy a ir a la CMDS para reclamar el asunto —"

Para que decir que el profesor se aterró, si se enteraban que molestaban a un alumno extranjero la escuela se pondría en más problemas de en los que ya estaba, así fueron separados del grupo y el japonés pudo hacer sus talleres tranquilo y si por si acaso intentaban molestarlo fuera de clases podía contar con alguno que otro favor que los niños de su pasillo de debían.

— ¿Tan joven y con titulo? ¿Adelantaste años o solo te ves joven? — preguntó el señor Miyamoto encendiendo el motor del vehículo y preparándose para salir de la zona de estacionamiento.

—Ambas, me adelanté dos años y sigo siendo un adolescente — a veces el castaño se sentía como un genio, pero habían niños mucho más inteligente que él, por ejemplo: SkyDubs, el niño ni siquiera llegaba a la adolescencia y no tenía necesidad de entrar a la escuela, y todas las universidades prestigiosas querían un titulo con su nombre en los archivos de la institución.

—Al menos viene un joven promesa a este lugar, normalmente llegan solo chicos y chicas raros a Japón, a comprar mangas y sorprenderse por cualquier tontería — Kentaro no tenía muchas buenas experiencias con los jóvenes que llegaban al país, muchos no respetaban las señaléticas ni las tradiciones y muchas veces dejaban basura en lugares que no eran permitido.

— Eso se lo confirmo, no muchos respetan otras culturas y eso — comentó el joven.

La conversación murió poco a poco y ocasionalmente preguntaban algunas cosas sobre los lugares en los que alguno de ellos habían estado, la pareja era muy amable cuando el castaño tenía algunas duda sobre el significado de algunos kanjis en las señales que se veían en la carretera y las comúnmente molestas preguntas de "¿Cuánto falta?" que hacían los niños pequeños. Osven se entretenía un montón mirando por la ventana y tomando fotos a uno que otro campo o granjas que se cruzaban en su camino mientras ambos ancianos disfrutaban de un alma joven en, por lo menos, un momento de sus vidas.

Ya hacía tiempo que la cámara estaba guardada entre sus cosas pero también tomó videos con su teléfono, especialmente cuando estaban detenidos y un animal se acercaba por la ventana. Osven ama las cabras, especialmente los cabríos, los encontraba adorables y hermosos en cualquier variedad que se le ocurriera, por eso no comía carne de cabra, le entraba una pena grandísima cuando después se encontraba con una durante sus visitas al campo; también las dibujaba y tenía vídeos sobre cabras, una carpeta llena de dibujos de cabras y en sus trabajos de investigación siempre ponía un chivo en la conclusión: Osven ama las cabras.

No se dio cuenta cuando se quedó dormido y mucho menos cuando la señora Mina, usó su propia manta para cubrirle el cuerpo por el frío que se colaba en el auto. Para ambos asiáticos era nostálgico el tener niños en su carro, pues les recordaba cuando sus hijos y luego sus nietos se movían enérgicos por los asientos y cuando estaban muy cansados caían dormidos unos sobre otros, ahora todos se encontraban en distintas partes de España y los visitaban por lo menos cinco veces al año, inclusive alguno de sus nietos se quedaba a vivir con ellos al menos unos tres meses, pero desearían que vivieran en la misma ciudad, en Namimori tenían algunos sobrinos e hijos de ellos, pero nunca sería lo mismo, aunque el nacimiento de un nuevo miembro de la familia iba a traerlos a todos juntos nuevamente. La familia de Mina Araki era extensa y sus ancestros venían tanto de extranjero como del mismo Japón, gracias a eso independiente de donde fuesen siempre tenían a algún miembro de la familia en el lugar, pues cuando se ramificaban los lazos nunca se cortaban entre ellos.

El viaje duró casi tres horas, pero gracias a las habilidades de conducción del viejo Miyamoto pudieron cortar a la mitad lo que deberían haberse tardado y a unos minutos de llegar a lo que era el centro de la ciudad despertaron al de ojos castaños quien se sentó derecho y algo desorientado debido al movimiento del vehículo.

— Bueno hijo, aquí llegamos a Namimori, estamos en el centro de la ciudad así que si quieres pasear un rato antes de ir a casa puedes hacerlo seguro, hay 10 carteles por toda la ciudad que de señalan donde estas, cortesía de la familia Hibari — comentó la señora Mina, con una sonrisa que, Osven pudo apreciar, era cálida y parecía esperar a pertenecer en alguien querido.

— Muchas gracias por traerme aquí — al salir del auto Osven hizo una reverencia, pues estaba verdaderamente alegre de encontrarse con gente tan amable en su primer día en el país asiático, el hubiera esperado muchas cosas, pero no una pareja que lo llevase a la tierra en la que nació.

— No es nada hijo, y cuídate mucho ¿De acuerdo? Si tienes algún problema no olvides ir con los Hibari — dijo Kentaro ayudándolo con la maleta más grande — Saben hablar ingles y uno de sus hijos habla español, ellos protegen la ciudad y sus habitantes junto a la policía —.

—Nunca olvidaré este favor, si algún día necesitan algo, llamen a este número — dijo entregándoles un pequeño trozo de papel plastificado — Independiente de lo que sea, estaré encantado de ayudar —

— No hay necesidad hijo, pero lo guardaremos y te llamaremos para ver como te va en el pueblo, y si quieres, podemos quedarnos para el té — dijo Mina guardando el papel en la guantera.

— Será un placer —

Osven se despedía sonriente del auto que poco a poco se alejaba de su vista, siendo acompañado por el ruido de la calle y su equipaje, el cual se sentía más liviano y de repente se dio cuenta de que no le cobraron el viaje; el joven se puso a reír alegre ignorando las miradas de la gente en la calle. Esta iba a ser una nueva aventura, no dejaría que esos pensamientos de incertidumbre llenasen su cabeza, y si llegase a pasar, él mismo se abrirá paso y conocería a su familia biológica aunque doliese.

Esa era su voluntad.

 **Excusas típicas y eso, tengo toda la semana sin clases así que posiblemente mañana actualice otra vez.**


	3. Como una canción de Romeo Santos

**¡Bienvenidos al Himalaya!**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Ni KHR ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Advertencias: OOC y destrucción del canon.**

Siendo honesto consigo mismo se sentía un poco como un masoquista recordando las palabras que el día anterior había pensando, Osven de verdad no quería conocer a su familia biológica, sentía como la ansiedad entraba a su cuerpo cada vez que recordaba el pensar en que lo habían abandonado; incluso si ahora usaba el asunto para bromear. Su infancia no fue divertida en esos años de pre adolescente.

Miró por la ventana del motel en el que se quedó para pasar todo el día: no hizo nada durante todo ese tiempo y solo se insoló entre las cuatro paredes de ese cuarto. Observó a la lejanía una bandada de pájaros sobrevolar lo que parecía el techo de una escuela, y decidió ir a echar un vistazo y no quedarse como un zángano como lo hacía normalmente en fiestas de adultos. Dejando toda pereza de lado se levantó casi de un salto y se metió a la ducha sin antes haber preparado la ropa para cambiarse, así que dejó un desastre cuando salió del baño y tuvo que caminar por toda la habitación buscando su maleta y el lugar perfecto para mojarlo (A pesar de que casi todo estaba húmedo).

Eligió una camiseta negra de manga larga, un playera azul marino con un estampado de un gato con traje de astronauta con un agujero de gusano detrás y del otro lado de la playera estaba otro agujero de gusano, tomó los pantalones que salió más fácil y se lo puso; era de color gris oscuro y los mismos zapatos del día anterior. Su cabello corto se había ondulado gracias al aguay se veía más claro gracias al sol de la mañana.

Tomó su llave y su celular, para salir del edificio luego de firmar su salida. Apenas puso un pie en la calle pudo ver los jóvenes estudiantes con sus uniformes, casi parecía un desfile, todos iban a la misma dirección, tal parecía que había una secundaria en esa parte de la ciudad/pueblo. Decidió seguirles el paso por el gusto de pasar el tiempo con nostalgia de cuando aun estudiaba, captó la mirada de unas cuantas jóvenes que se sonrojaban cuando Osven las miraba y sonreía por jugar al seductor de turno, cuando estaba en Chile solo atraía otakus y chicas que querían llamar la atención saliendo con el extranjero de turno, decidió que disfrutaría de eso por un rato. También alcanzó a ver la mirada expectante de un joven de corto cabello negro y la piel bronceada, se veía mayor que Osven, así que decidió caminar lo más lejos posible de él, el castaño prefería alejarse de situaciones raras e incomodas.

Ojalá tuviese un cigarro.

Se quedó mirando como ya todos entraban al gran edificio, esa escuela parecía bien cuidada, lo único raro eran los chicos en un uniforme distinto al resto; si Osven tuviera que darles un titulo los llamaría delincuentes juveniles, pero se estaban demasiado ordenados para ser eso y tener el mismo estilo de peinado le ponía los pelos de punta. Ya casi eran las ocho en punto y todos los estudiantes llegaban corriendo, parecían asustados de llegar tarde a clase, aunque el la opinión del cocinero se miraban más aterrados y esa fue otra señal de alerta para el adolescente que ya pensaba en retirarse del recinto para evitar morir por algún tipo de banda de delincuentes de poca monta, aunque si fuese una chica linda no le molestaría mucho, a decir verdad esa idea le encantaba. Osven Carrizo Fuentes no alcanzó a dar un paso cuando fue interceptado por un chico que chocó contra él. Lo único que llegó a avistar fue una esponjosa mata de cabello rubio gritando "Lo lamento mucho" dándose a la fuga dentro de la secundaria Nami, Osven lo dejó pasar y dio un paso adelante para irse hasta que sintió algo chocar contra su cabeza y lanzarlo al suelo estrepitosamente , los instintos del no-chileno fue el de usar todas su habilidades de imbécil para iniciar una pelea pero al ver que lo que sea que le golpeó no estaba solo se levantó con la poca dignidad que tenía y se hizo el "loco", cuando por tercera vez (Osven suspiró de una forma muy ruidosa) por un chico de cabello rubio, que casi parecía blanco, estaba cerca de pensar que era teñido hasta que le miró las cejas y las pestañas: esa cosa era natural.

— Son las ocho en punto, no llevas uniforme y no haz entrado, prepárate para ser disciplinado — el tipo de cabello natural se puso en posición de ataque y sin preguntar nada se abalanzó al más joven listo para destruir todos sus huesos.

— ¡Oye, espera, yo ni voy a la escuela! —Con una expresión espantada el castaño puso ambas manos delante de él para intentar evitar una masacre — ¡Acabo de llegar ayer, no me mates! —de la nada recordó todo su japonés para sobrevivir a esa situación ¿¡Qué rayos pasaba con ese niño!?

—Uh — el tipo se detuvo y se dio la vuelta par largarse.

— ¿¡Cómo que "uh!? ¡Casi me matas del susto, hombre! — con toda la adrenalina de su cuerpo comenzó a grítale al desconocido chico de cabellos claros — ¡Cuando uno se equivoca tiene que disculparse! —.

Hibari Alaude estaba, siendo sincero, algo sorprendido de que ese niño le gritará, habría jurado que estaba congelado del miedo (Como casi todos los que tuvieron el horrible privilegio de enfrentarse a él), con una sonrisa ladina se volteó para darle cara al valiente muchacho.

— Nunca había visto una oveja con las agallas de hablar —

— Si vas a usar animales para referirte a mi, llámame carnero, soy macho — Osven se replanteó lo que acababa de decir — Eh, digo, lo que sea pero intenta preguntar antes de hacer cosas así, podrías terminar haciendo algo que te arrepientas por eso — el extranjero adoptó un estado comprensivo, quizá el tipo había sido criado de otra forma, uno nunca sabía.

— ¿Me estás amenazando? Corderillo — Hibari estaba entretenido con la situación.

— ¡No! Te lo digo por experiencia, una vez no le pregunté a mamá Rosa si había papel higiénico en el baño y me pasé 7 horas sentado en el inodoro— el castaño habló en una forma tan deprimente que su alma parecía llorar al recordarlo.

Hibari por el otro lado soltó carcajadas de asombró, el castaño obviamente no encontraba raro que el rubio se riera pero todos los no-delincuentes estaban asustados ante el comportamiento de su presidente.

—Mi nombre es Hibari Alaude, corderillo, si buscas entrar a una secundaria más te vale ingresar a la Secundaria Nami, sino, te cazaré para que entres — Osven no se le pasó por un segundo el pensamiento de que eso de verdad podía pasar, tomando lo dicho por el estudiante como una broma de su, posible, primer amigo en Japón, así que extendió su mano para saludar al chico de una forma más formal.

— Fuentes Carrizo Osven, mi nombre preferido, será un gusto ser amigo contigo, Alaude — el cocinero regaló una de sus más brillantes sonrisas al sentir su mano ser estrechada con gusto por el rubio presidente del comité disciplinario, siendo observados bajo una atenta mirada negra.

Después de haberse despedido de Hibari, el extranjero fue a relajarse por la zona comercial de Namimori, sacó unas cuantas fotos con su celular a unos mochis que había comprado y grabó algunas palomas en las fuentes de agua, no tenía mucho que hacer para ser verdad así que se dedicó a mirar todas las tiendas que encontraba abiertas a esa hora, ya habiendo ocupado casi cinco horas de su tiempo caminando entró a un restaurante de sushi para recuperar fuerzas. Pasó cerca de una hora hablando con el dueño sobre tipos de cuchillas a la hora de cortar carne y pescado, ambos tenían la misma opinión con respecto al pescado pero con la carne no congeniaron mucho, el castaño prefería los cuchillos pequeños y el hombre mayor prefería cuchillos grandes, al final se fue con luego de pagar lo comido y bebido.

Cuando salía del local volvió a cruzarse con el mismo tipo de antes, para ambos chicos el tiempo parecía volverse más lento mientras dos pares de ojos no dejaban de mirarse interesados en lo que el otro escondía o buscaba, ninguno apartaba la mirada del otro a pesar de que continuaban caminando en sus propias direcciones, el resultado fue Osven chocando con una pared y el de cabello negro con una mesa; ambos avergonzados ignoraron al otro y el castaño se fue con las piernas temblando.

Pensaba en tomar una caminata amena de vuelta al motel pero el ladrido de un perro lo alertó, giró su cabeza buscando la fuente del ladrido y entró en pánico al ver un chico huyendo en tres canés furiosos y decidió acompañar al chico en su sufrimiento.

Los gritos de ambos chicos se mezclaban mientras huían aterrados de los animales, justo en ese momento ambos eran camaradas gracias a la fobia a los perros, ninguno se rendía al cansancio de la carrera aunque Osven ya llevaba corriendo casi siete cuadras y el desconocido de cabellos rubios quien sabe cuantas más, lo mejor que pudo hacer el castaño fue tomar su celular y poner la única canción que tenía guardada: Running in the nineties. Gracias a eso los gritos de terror se volvieron poco a poco en risas, ambos adolescente parecían estar teniendo el mejor y el peor momento de sus cortas vidas, solo por subirle el morbo a la situación ambos se pusieron a cantar horriblemente desafinados, pero la ironía de la situación les brindaba más energía para correr mientras sentían sus músculos quemarse.

Ya con trece cuadras recorridas los perros ya estaban casi al borde del colapso y ahí fue cuando el castaño se dio cuenta de lo que colgaba de la espalda de su compañero de carrera: un pedazo de carne, sonriendo como imbécil cortó el hilo que lo unía al uniforme escolar de rubio y dejó caer el alimento pero ninguno dejó de correr hasta alejarse otras cinco cuadras de los animales.

Ambos cayeron al suelo casi instantáneamente intentando recuperar recuperar el aliento, los adolescentes estaban casi hiperventilando, después de pasados diez minutos se miraron a los ojos y estallaron en risas histéricas, ignorantes de como la gente les miraba. Ya calmadas las risas ambos se levantaron del suelo y chocaron sus manos uniéndolas en un apretón de apoyo por estar juntos durante algo que puedo haber acabado en tragedia ¿A que loco se le ocurría hacer eso? Lo perros pudieron haber mordido al chico, o peor, eso fue lo que pensó Osven.

—Muchas gracias, no creo que lo haya logrado solo — el rubio sonreía tan alegre que el castaño sentía la necesidad de cubrirse los ojos — Reborn es un desalmado, sabe que le tengo terror a los perros pero aun así hace esto —.

—Ese tipo debe ser horrible, uno tiene que aprender a superar sus fobias solo — ambos se habían acercado a una maquina dispensadora — Una jauría me atacó cuando tenía ocho y apenas me puedo acercar a perros pequeños —

—Un perro pequeño me mordió cuando tenía cinco: en la mano y en mi pierna, no me molestan los perros grandes, pero eran muchos y entré en pánico — pagó por su gaseosa y tomó ambas latas dándole la otra al de ojos marrones. Ambos caminaron a una banca que se encontraba bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Tomaron un largo sorbo y se quedaron callados durante un tiempo.

— ¿Y como te llamas? Yo soy Sawada Ieyasu, pero puedes llamarme Josuke —

— ¿Por qué Josuke? — Osven tenía curiosidad sobre eso, no juntaba la idea del nombre y el apodo.

—Suena genial — respondió inocente — ¿Y como te llamas? —

—Ah, disculpa. Te diré mi nombre real, como compañero cinofobico — el más joven tomó su bebida de un solo trago— Me llamo Sawada Tsunayoshi, parece que compartimos apellido, eso es genial, supongo.

Los ojos de Josuke se ponían llorosos a cada segundo que pasaba y Osven entraba en pánico inminente, el rubio bajó su mirada y unos cuando sollozos se le escapaban hasta que poco a poco se convertía en llanto; lo único que se le ocurrió al más alto fue consolarlo un abrazo de lo más incomodo, sintió las manos del rubio afirmarse de su espalda como si fuera lo único que podía sostenerlo y cuando su abraso se volvió verdadero el cocinero comprendió y recordó a su hermano, aquel que había llorado junto a él cuando tuvo que partir a otro continente, la única persona con la cual jugaba. Podía sentir como lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos de igual forma que al rubio.

—Hermano, siento el haberme ido —

Al escuchar al castaño llamarlo _ni-chan_ Ieyasu sintió como un gran peso se iba de su cuerpo, todo el estrés con años de acumulación se largaba.

—Siento el haberte dejado ir, hermanito —

Ambos chicos compartían aquel momento, que se sentía fugas pero eterno al mismo tiempo, como los años de separación y tristeza se reconfortaban en pocos minutos y las penas se ahogaban en risas y llantos de felicidad, como rubio y castaño de juntaba y rostros casi iguales volvían a verse alegres de la compañía del otro.

— Esperé años para volverte a ver, tengo tanto que contarte — Josuke (Ieyasu) se separó del abrazo con las mejillas rojas y una sonrisa que parecía nunca más volver a desaparecer de su cara, maravillado con la vista.

— No negaré el haberme olvidado de tu rostro, pero ahora me doy cuenta cuanto lo añoré — Osven se encontraba igual que su hermano, con las mejillas rojas y ojos desbordantes de felicidad, su sonrisa igual de grande que la del de ojos azules.

— ¿Vamos a casa? — preguntó el más bajo, esperando la una afirmación de su hermano menor.

— Estaré mañana, prepara algo para mamá quiero sorprenderla — Osven quería algo especial para volver a casa, ahora con sus ánimos al máximo, pero al ver la desilusión de su hermano pensó otra cosa — ven conmigo a mi hostal esta noche, podemos comer cosas raras y hablar de lo que quieras —

—Me encantaría, hermanito—

 **Excusas típicas y eso, nos vemos.**


	4. CTM (bottom text)

**Soy un flojo klo con plata.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: KHR no me pertenece, gracias al cielo.**

 **Advertencias: bebés en la crisis de la mediana edad y niños perdidos.**

* * *

Ieyasu había pasado una de las mejores noches de su vida ¡Y ni siquiera hubo relaciones sexuales de por medio! Su hermano era increíble sin llegar a duda, la forma en que ve la vida y su actitud frente al cambio le parecía fenomenal al joven rubio.

Su forma tan jovial de actuar frente a cualquier decisión parecía hasta inverosímil para los ojos de alguien como Ieyasu (—Llámame Josuke, por favor—), un adolescente de pocos amigos con problemas académicos y sin novia, y sin mencionar a su tutor asesino a sueldo contratado para volverlo en el perfecto heredero de la Vongola. Ieyasu no era eso, sin duda después de años aprendió a actuar respecto a lo que algunas personas quieren ver de ti, pero volverse un jefe de la mafia no era exactamente un punto que deseaba cubrir personalmente.

El quería ser doctor, muchas gracias.

Independiente de con cualquiera que hablase del tema siempre terminaba dejado de lado como si no pudiese evitarse (No es que de verdad pudiera pero igual había que ser positivo), pero su hermano parecía de verdad interesado en sus problemas e intentaba darle consejos para su situación con la herencia.

Josuke de verdad deseaba no tener que decirle sobre el asunto de la mafia pero si terminaba viviendo con Reborn y sus amigos lo sabría tarde o temprano, siendo la opción con más chance la de averiguarlo temprano.

— La verdad es que no tienes chance de salir de esa situación, pero debes verla como una oportunidad, o sea, esa tal Vongola parece tener una increíble cantidad de influencia y puedes usar esa influencia para empezar a resolver ciertos problemas que tiene el bajo mundo y aparte pagar tu carrera como doctor ¿No, crees? — Tsuna/Osven parecía bastante optimista, sacando beneficios para su hermano y la cultura del mundo con el cual empezaría a interactuar — Aunque igual si se vuelve muy pesado para ti siempre quedo yo, somos hermanos, supongo que ambos tenemos el mismo derecho de heredar ¿No? —

La idea de su hermano-no-tan-pequeño heredando algo como la Vongola, teniendo que pasar el tiempo con tipos como Daemon o Reborn y teniendo que ver tanta oscuridad del mundo lo aterró de una manera que Reborn nunca podría.

— ¡No! —

Su exclamación hizo que Tsuna saltara como gato.

— No es de no heredarla, es que, han pasado muchas cosas —explicó recobrándose de su arranque — he estado cerca de morir como cinco veces, y he muerto como veinte por la dicha de esa bala de mierda, que estoy empezando a pensar que morir es normal, me refiero a morir varias veces ¿Cómo diablos haces eso? No puedes simplemente arrepentir de algo y volver a la vida, es ilógico — Josuke/Ieyasu de verdad estaba confundido por todas esas cosas de las llamas de la ultima voluntad y bebés e ilusiones, decimos, mafias y herencias que a veces llegaba a mezclar los temas y terminaba el doble de perdido.

—Por lo que llegué a entender tiene que ver con el poder interno, como cuando te pegan y no te lograste defenderte, te arrepientes de no haberlo hecho. Luego de años cuando te suicidas después de años de bullyng y abuso psicológico te das cuenta que pudiste haber hecho algo — Tsuna parecía bastante perturbado con cada palabra que decía pero no se detuvo — Es el arrepentimiento, tu voluntad de intentarlo otra vez y cualquier poder sobrenatural de esas balas lo que desencadena que vuelvas a la vida, y parece que también esas llamas, no tengo idea que pasa con ellas, tal vez un poder ancestral heredado por aliens a nuestros padres. Que raro —

— También lo había pensado, pero lo encuentro demasiado simple. A de ser algo sobrenatural de otra manera sigue siendo confuso— El joven cielo debería interrogar a Reborn algún día seriamente acerca del tema de las llamas de la ultima voluntad.

—Pienso lo mismo, pero tengo curiosidad la llama que puedo tener ¿Cuántas eran? Siete ¿No? —

El rubio espero unos segundos su respuesta.

— Sí, son siete: Cielo, Tormenta, Lluvia, Sol, Rayo, Nube y Niebla. —Enumeró con sus dedos para estar seguro de mencionar todas — Yo soy cielo, y aparentemente tiene que ver con genética así que hay posibilidad de que tu también seas un cielo. —

— No estoy seguro, debería también tener que ver con tu personalidad. Creo que puedo ser usuario de llama del Rayo o de la Lluvia, soy bastante relajado — Aclaró Tsuna intrigado con el asunto de las llamas.

— Pero imagina si hay otros tipos de llamas, digo, sería genial — El rubio se levanto de la cama en la que estaba sentado y exclamó — Imagina como ayudaría al medio ambiente cosas como: Llama de la Vegetación, podrían ser muy útiles —

—Me atrapaste ahí — el castaño encendió la pantalla de su teléfono para ver la hora —Mm, creo que deberías irte casa ya, tu tutor debe estarse muriendo ahora mismo —

— No lo creo, normalmente sabe todo lo que ocurre en mi vida, tal vez hasta de alguna forma ya te conoce — el mayor tenía una mirada exasperada luego de pensar en Reborn conociendo a su hermano ¡Qué pesadilla!

— Oh vamos, yo mismo te acerco si quieres — se ofreció amablemente, queriendo asegurarse de que su hermano no se metiera en problemas de camino a casa —

Ieyasu hizo un gesto con su cabeza — No, apenas llegaste aquí, deberías descansar, no quiero que te enfermes. Nos vemos — se despidió el mayor antes de salir.

Tsuna se quedó pensando un poco más sobre las llamas.

* * *

Reborn estaba a punto de tener un ataque cardiaco y un soponcio al mismo tiempo.

Cuando ató un pedazo de carne a su alumno e hizo que le persiguieran unos cuantos perros era para que volviese en un par de horas o a lo sumo unas cinco ¡No que desapareciera por casi siete horas y luego llamará para decir que se quedaría con un "amigo" que él no conocía! Porque sí, Reborn llamó a todos los conocidos del adolecente para preguntarles si estaba con ellos y todas las respuestas eran negativas, y era imposible para el rubio tener amigos de los que el arcobaleno no supiese, antes de él no había nadie que por accidente interactuara con Sawada Ieyasu, Josuke para los amigos.

Luego estaba la forma en la que el adolecente había dicho "—No, me voy a quedar con un, jeje, amigo—".

No una buena forma de iniciar.

No, Reborn no era homofóbico ni uno de esos "No soy homofóbico pero…", como buen italiano el solamente veía el amor, y como asesino a sueldo había visto tantas cosas que la verdad si no fuera un adulto con su psique creada estaría como ese ilusionista o Xanxus, aunque esos dos eran casos especiales.

Lo que le molestaba a Reborn era no tener información sobre ese "amigo" del rubio, no pudo rastrear la llamada porque fue hecha en un teléfono publico, no hay informes ni pistas reales de que Ieyasu tuviera novio o novia, ni siquiera un crush que no fuera una Sasagawa Kyoko, una chica tres años menor que él. Nada era lo que podía hacer, ya se había comunicado con algunos informantes que tenía alrededor de Namimori y ninguno tenía una respuesta clara porque, aparentemente, al único que veían era al heredero de Vongola hablando solo en la mitad de la calle. Si empezaban a entrar a terreno sobrenatural Reborn estaba perdido.

Tenia unas cuantas deudas con cierto dios de la muerte con gusto por el porno y un niño inmortal que mantenía la legendaria Murasame, sin mencionar al hermano mayor del mocoso: Satomi.

Nunca volvería a entrometerse con las rencarnaciones de seres divinos. Al menos no consiente.

Pero volviendo al tema, el de ojos negros muchas veces deseó que Nana, la madre de Ieyasu y esposa de Iemitsu no tuviera la cabeza entre las nubes, esta era una de esas. Una madre normal hubiera pedido la dirección del otro joven y preguntado por los padres de este para quedar de acuerdo para encontrarse entre ellos y crear un lazo entre padres ¡Pero no! Nana dejaba que las cosas fueran con el viento y le daba a su hijo total libertad de hacer lo que quisiese la mayoría del tiempo.

Por eso, resignado, decidió esperar a que su estudiante volviese al día siguiente (Si no pasaba eso tendría que irrumpir en propiedad ajena) sano y salvo (o tendría que matar a unos cuantos) para luego sacarle toda la información de ese chico desconocido al rubio y evitar futuros incidentes.

* * *

Cuando Ieyasu volvió ya era medio día y sonreía tanto que hasta daba miedo.

Sin duda no había ido a la escuela y la ropa que tenía encima no era suya, era muy grande, al menos dos o tres tallas mayor a la suya y llevaba una mochila en su espalda, que tampoco era suya, y cuando Reborn intentó sacarle información sobre el desconocido con el cual su joven estudiante había pasado la noche no logró sacarle nada más que un simple:

— Lo conocí hace años, es menor que yo y volvió a Namimori por temas familiares— explicó Ieyasu a su mentor para luego dirigirse donde su madre y sacar unas cuantas cosas de la mochila que llevaba.

Reborn iba a sacarle a información a su estudiante aunque fuera a golpes, pero se detuvo solamente para ver lo que se encontraba dentro de la bolsa. Eran unas cuantas golosinas extranjeras y playeras de futbol, lo que más le llamó la atención era una bolsa con comida de ave.

Tendría que buscar un joven extranjero, menor de dieciséis con gusto por el futbol, posiblemente muy alto o subido de peso con posiblemente una mascota o un gusto por la comida de aves, seguramente quedándose en un hostal o departamento debido a sus problemas familiares, la búsqueda se dificultaría un poco si tenía casa propia en la que vivir, pero no habían muchas familias extranjeras en Namimori.

Sería como comer pastel.

 **No fue como comer pastel.**

Aparentemente no había ningún adolescente extranjero que hubiese llegado a Namimori aparte de G y Bianchi Gokudera, Lampo y Lambo o Spade y su novia, los únicos extranjeros que llevaban años en la Isla eran los Sawada y la familia paterna de los Hibari, y eso era hablar de generaciones completas. Lo únicos extranjeros eran mayores de dieciséis o ya de plano adultos, todos parecían estar buscando a un familiar que se había escapado de casa y luego el niño que se había escapado en cuestión cuyo nombre no fue encontrado y ni siquiera se encontraba en Namimori.

Reborn estaba irritado y angustiado, comenzaba a cuestionarse si ya estaba empezando a perder su estilo o de verdad había un ente sobrenatural acosando a Ieyasu. Posiblemente la ultima, él era demasiado asombroso para perder "el toque", es Reborn: El mejor hitman del mundo.

Equis de.

Por el momento solo se dedicaría a ver como saldrían las cosas, no podía controlar cada sucede alrededor del mundo, ni el podía dedicarse por completo en las side-quest de la vida, no ahora por lo menos. En su juventud tenía gusto de descubrir misterios u observar como deidades del mundo discutían que vino era el mejor. Pero después de transformarse en arcobaleno nada volvió a ser lo mismo, principalmente porque siendo un bebé ni con el mejor disfraz puedes entrar a un cabaret.

* * *

Cuando horas más tarde el rubio adolescente se encontró con sus amigos no pudo evitar soltar la sopa acerca de su "amigo" estando de Namimori, lo que levanto las alarmas de casi todos sus guardianes. Al igual que Reborn ellos no tenían idea de que su cielo conociera a alguien más aparte de ellos, rápidamente las preguntas surgieron.

¿Desde cuando se conocen? ¿Son buenos amigos? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Dónde vive? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Sabe de la mafia? ¿Podemos conocerlo?

Y otras que era mejor no decir nunca.

¿Será usuario de las llamas? ¿Será un guardián anterior a nosotros? ¿Es mejor que nosotros? ¿No va a reemplazar? **_¿Soy un reemplazo de esa persona?_**

Ieyasu solo respondía que ya lo iban a conocer y que sin duda todos se llevarían bien, que sin llegar a dudas su amigo era un pan de dios y prácticamente eran familia, sin levantar sospechas de sus lazos de sangre. El rubio totalmente esperaba que sus guardianes se llevaran bien con su hermano menor.

 _ **Fácil como comer pastel.**_

* * *

 ** _Antes de responder cualquier cosa en el capitulo 2 Tsuna dice que se graduó dos años antes, estaba mintiendo, porque al tener trece años adelantó cuatro hasta llegar a la educación media; se saltó transición menor, primero básico, tercero básico y quinto básico. Pronto se conocerán todos los guardianes y veremos un poco de ellos, pero no como en el fic anterior._**

 ** _Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo y felices fiestas patrias!_**

 _Mika99: Gracias por leer! Espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu gusto xD_

 _Annon: WENAAA po comadre como le va? Ojala que bien wn, gracias por leer_

 _Shiho-Akemi: Me disculpo, ojala ahora haya sido más entendible el uso de los nombres_

 _Flor Carmesi: Muchas Gracias!_

 _Kaija: Se volverá más chilensi en cuando avance la historia, va a quedar la media zorra xd_

 ** _B-bye!_**


	5. Hay más weones de lo esperado

**Tienen permiso de sacarme la chucha.**

 **KHR es propiedad de Akira Amano, no gano dinero de este trabajo, ni nada.**

 **Warning: Groserías chilenas, OOC, gente weona, etc.**

* * *

Osven siempre había tenido la desfachatez de hacerse el pelotudo cuando le convenía, una habilidad desarrollada con los años viviendo alrededor de muchos tipos de personas; sus hermanos de diferente madre, compañeros de colegio, profesores o algún tipo que estaba en el lugar y momento equivocado. Después de meter la pata intentando mentir o cuando falla fingir que no escuchaste logró conseguir otra habilidad: pelear. Terminó en uno que otro hospital al principio, después de entrar a un taller de karate financiado por la Municipalidad de su ciudad las visitas al hospital se volvieron menos frecuentes.

La primera regla que aprendes al practicar las artes marciales es "Solo pelea para defenderte", es obvio que la mayoría de las personas no la siguen debido a que las victimas de bullying van para aprender a vengarse y los bullys van a aprender como golpear mejor. Osven era parte de ambos grupos durante su infancia, luego de encontrarse con varios de sus enemigos en el mismo salón se cambió a un curso de boxeo, se marchó por la misma razón al final de su primer campeonato.

A él no le gustaba pelear en un principio pero al entrar a la escuela básica a muchos niños les parecía divertido reírse de sus ojos o su pequeña apariencia, era tolerable hasta que empezaron los golpes. Siendo victima encontró muy divertido ser quien impartía un castigo por medio de la fuerza, terminó entrando a una banda delictual a principios de su adolescencia hasta que terminó arrestado luego de que su grupo se enfrentara a otro sector de la ciudad, entonces fue obligado a cambiar de comportamiento.

Ante el increíble nivel de delincuencia que se vivía en el país que consideraba su hogar al castaño le era extraño no ver ningún acto de ese tipo en Namimori, era sorprendente, tan sorprendente que le daban ganas de iniciar una pelea ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no había intentado pelear a los tipos raros de esa escuela? Pues por la simple razón de que siendo recién llegado podían fácilmente devolverlo a Chile, pues sus papeles aun lo clamaban como chileno y no como japonés. Siendo honesto consigo mismo, Os-Tsuna se mareaba un poco con lo similar que se ven los suburbios de la isla, le entraba el sentimiento de que ya había caminado por esa parte del lugar.

Los muros blancos y amarillos, las casas de dos pisos y los postes de luz a cada esquina ya le estaban estresando cuando el panorama cambiaba de forma, la calle se volvió más larga y bulliciosa, después de tantas casas por fin se veía un parque y un edificio que parecía ser el municipio de la Isla de Namimori. Casi no se observaban niños debido al horario escolar, pero parecía que saldrían pronto ya que la hora del almuerza había pasado hace mucho tiempo ya. Tsuna alcanzó a ver unas bancas más allá de su posición hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba en el mismo parque en el cual reencontró a su hermano mayor. Se dispuso a sentar y pasar el resto de la tarde ahí, o al menos hasta que Giotto lo quisiese para algo.

No se dio cuenta cuando cayó dormido bajo la sombra.

— ¡Juudaime! —

Un grito fuerte hizo que su ceño se frunciese y sus oídos doliesen.

— ¡Juudaime! —

Esta vez la voz irritante consiguió despertarlo, pero el castaño no abrió los ojos a pesar de las increíbles ganas de golpear al imbécil que estaba gritando.

"¡JUUDAIME!"

Tsuna decidió que ya era suficiente abrió los ojos con furia, esperando encontrar a un adolescente psicópata persiguiendo a su novia, pero en cambio obtuvo un sacoweas de pelo rosa gritándole.

"¡Oye, no se cual se tu problema visual, amigo, pero creo que no me llamo "jiudaine" o lo que sea! ¿Por qué no vas a incordiar a la gente a otra parte?" Luego de ver la cara de cachorro apaleado del otro chico le hizo replantear su sexualidad, pero su enojo era mayor, después de la visita de Giotto no pudo dormir bien, tanto por quedarse hablando hasta altas horas de la noche y posteriormente, no pudo evitar quedarse vigilando a su hermano dormir ( **"Enfermo culiao" le gritaba su subconsciente pero aun así continuó** ).

"Di-disculpa, te confundí con otra persona" el otro adolescente respondió casi tartamudeando, avergonzado de confundir a una de sus personas más preciadas con un mocoso cualquiera en un parque ¡Ni siquiera tenían el mismo color de cabello! ¿¡Cómo pudo confundirlos!?

El pobre imbécil no tenia ni idea.

"Ya, ándate luego, **porfa**. Estas perdiendo el tiempo"

El otro sorprendentemente hizo caso y se volteó lentamente para largarse del lugar, fue entonces que el castaño comenzó a analizar a fondo al otro. Era alto y posiblemente mayor que Tsuna, al ver que el tipo no continuó la casi discusión debe de estar ocupado o esos ojos fieros eran un ilusión. Llevaba el mismo uniforme de su hermano y…

¿¡CÓMO PUEDE SER TAN WEÓN!?

¡Su hermano mayor le había contado sobre ese tipo de pelo rosa! ¡El que grita "Juudaime" en vez de llamarlo por su nombre!

 **"Oh, no sé como no me han diagnosticado con retraso"** masculló sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos cubriendo sus ojos de la vergüenza que se hizo pasar a él mismo, aunque el otro chico no lo supiera. Algún día se van a encontrar e iba a tener que disculparse con el cabeza de morrón, no debería andar en malos términos con los amigos de su hermano, entonces se vuelve difícil sacar información.

 _"Bueno, ya la cagué. No se puede hacer más"_ Entonces procedió a levantar el trasero e ir a caminar. Empezó lentamente, llegando a casi pasar el parque cuando el viento comenzó a soplar y no pudo evitar acelerar su marcha para que la briza chocase fuerte contra su rostro.

Ya corriendo no había marcha atrás llegando a la costa de la isla, junto a la playa, se quedó apoyado contra uno de los muros que dividía la arena con la acera para recobrar el aliento, sintiendo el olor a mar y contemplando el territorio de Namimori. Para ser un isla era muy rara su geografía; para empezar a pesar de haber llegado por carretera no daba la impresión de tener agua rodeando esa ruta pues estaba cubierta con frondosos arboles que evitaban observarlo, por el Este se hallaba un bosque gigante que se alzaba por debajo de una montaña, por el lado contrario se encontraba Tsuna, donde se había construido la única playa de acceso no rocoso. El centro de la isla estaba constituido por los edificios; casa, escuelas, oficinas, etcs. Era interesante pensar que durante las vacaciones uno puede hacer mucho en esa clase de lugar.

Se sintió tentado a hacer un mapa pero su dibujo es asqueroso, así que comprará uno más tarde para ver si de verdad la isla era así o el sol le había dado mucho en los ojos y estaba imaginando cosas. No sería la primera vez.

"Oh" levantó su cabeza y volteó para observar la calle que se alzaba frente a él sin hacérsele familiar.

 **"¡Me perdí!"**

* * *

Ya hacía tiempo que las clases habían acabado y la mayoría de los niños y adolescentes o volvían a sus casas o salían con sus amigos para jugar en el parque o para salir a un café o al arcade. En el parque si bien la mayoría de los niños tenían la edad suficiente para quedarse solos a jugar, muchos padres traían a los más pequeños, aquellos que aún usaban pañales o necesitaban ayuda para subir, y a veces bajar, de uno que otro juego.

Entre los niños que se encontraban en el parque estaban los cuatro más peculiares del lugar; tres niños y una niña. El mayor no se veía mayor de once, con el cabello ondulado y de alguna extraña forma de un tono verde claro, su ojos del mismo tono verde y una cara de aburrimiento absoluto, algo alto para su edad y de piel tostada, a su lado estaba un niño de unos nueve años, con grandes ojos marrones y cabello rubio perlado, pequeño para su edad y algo delgado, se encontraba leyendo un libro un poco-muy grande siendo observado por el chiquillo mayor. Los únicos dos del grupo que estaban relativamente jugando en el arenero eran un niño de seis, casi siete, con el cabello negro tan ondulado que formaba un afro y ojos verdes del mismo tono del chico más grande, con la piel bronceada y luego la pequeña a su lado tenía el cabello negro amarrado en un trenza y sus ojos del mismo color, es algo bajita para su edad.

Sus nombres eran Lampo Bovino, Fuuta de la Estella, Lambo Bovino e I-pin, en ese orden.

Todos ellos eran extranjeros, siendo la niña la única asiática de ellos, causando que los niños (e incluso padres) se sintieran intrigados por ellos. Todos se encontraban usando el típico uniforme de primaria, a pesar de no asistir en la mayoría del día, a excepción de I-pin, que se negaba a utilizar prendas que no fuesen entregadas por su maestro, nadie se lo reprochó.

" **Fuuta, me estoy aburriendo. Haz algo"** El de cabeza verde reclamó, esperando que otro hiciese algún truco de magia para librarlo de su imaginario sufrimiento.

 **"Podrías jugar con tu hermano e I-pin, pero según tu eres demasiado mayor"** Esa fue la respuesta del rubio, estando demasiado ocupado revisando su libro en busca de errores pues le encantaba equivocarse en sus datos.

Lampo dio un suspiro de desesperación, era culpa de su hermano pequeño que estuvieran en el parque y peor ¡Con ropa de mocosos de primaria! No le importaba tener que pasar inadvertido pero disfrazarse como estudiantes normales era demasiado en su mente de genio, si alguien quisiese asesinarlos o secuestrarlos realmente no importa que ropa usen pues ya conocen sus rostros desde que vinieron al mundo.

 **"¿Por qué mejor no nos vamos a casa? Ieyasu ya debería estar para jugar un poco"** el pre-adolescente no se rendía, era casi tan terco como el mismo Reborn y si deseaba irse a casa lo haría **"¿Por qué no dejamos a los mocosos y nos vamos los dos?"** susurró no-tan-despacio a su mejor amigo.

"Por que si nos dejas aquí G-ni lo sabrá y te quedaras castigado" Fue la respuesta de Lambo, su hermano menor, al escuchar la voz de su hermano mayor planear un abandono en medio de un lugar lleno de padres. **"¿No recuerdas que él nos tiene que venir a buscar?"**

 **"¡Deja de escuchar todo lo que digo, maldición!"** gritó al ser descubierto por el menor, levantándose y caminando hacia el otro lado del parque, luego cambió su rumbo a los columpios y decidió sentarse ahí.

 ** _"¿Lampo está enojado?"_** Preguntó I-pin al darse cuenta de que uno de sus hermanos se había alejado del grupo, Lambo simplemente hizo un ademan con su mano para demostrar que no era nada de que preocuparse.

Al cabo de una media hora otro niño se unió a su juego por un rato, empezando a hacer un castillo de arena alrededor de ellos, el niño parecía de la misma edad de Fuuta y aparentaba compartir uno que otro rasgo extranjero, su cabello era de un suave tono lavanda y sus ojos verdes, un poco más claros que los de los hermanos Bovino. Estuvo con ellos unos diez minutos hasta despedirse, entonces Lampo volvió con ellos.

 **"¿Quién era la niña?"** Preguntó con cautela el mayor del grupo.

" **Estoy seguro que era un niño, hermano. Un niño bonito"** Respondió Lambo entretenido por el interés del de ojos verdes. **"Fuuta ¿Puedes encontrar un ranking de los niños con apariencias más raras que han venido a este parque?"**

 **"Sería mejor hacerlo en casa, es peligroso que nos vean haciendo algo sospechoso"** Comentó el rubio, pero sin duda estaba emocionado con la idea de tener otro ranking.

Mientras tanto Lampo se hallaba confundido con la idea de que le hubiera llamado la atención un niño, y más aun que lo hubiese confundido con una niña. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que aunque hubiese aun bastantes niños y algunos padres en el parque muchos ya se habían largado del lugar. Llamó la atención de sus hermanos menores para mantenerse cerca de los adultos hasta que llegase G, quien estaba encargado de ir por ellos esa tarde. Sinceramente los cuatro estaban desconcertados por la demora del mayor, considerando que el italiano mayor siempre es muy puntual en todos sus asuntos, incluso más que Reborn, quien gustaba de llegar en el momento exacto para que la gente estuviera al tanto de él. Mientras tanto, otra media hora pasó.

Ya solo quedaban ellos y empezaba a anochecer, y eso era raro, no debería suceder hasta una hora más, si nadie conocido aparecía Lampo debería convertirse en el líder del grupo e ir a casa solos y estaba listo hasta que sus ojos verdes divisaron una familiar cabeza azul en forma de piña.

 **"¡Daemon! ¡Que bueno verte!"** Exclamó corriendo y lanzándose al ilusionista. **"Eh ¿te dejaste crecer el cabello?"** preguntó el de ojos verdes observando atentamente al otro. En vez de su usual fleco lo llevaba partido en dos partes.

 **"Oya, veo que lo notaste ¿Por qué siguen tan tarde aquí?"** preguntó con una sonrisa relajada, agachándose al nivel de los niños. **"¿Necesitan que los lleve? No me cuesta nada"**

 **"¿De verdad? Muchas gracias, Daemon"** Fuuta se acercó alegre hacia Daemon, quien asintió como respuesta **"¡Sí!"** Inmediatamente fue por I-pin y lambo, llevando a la menor del grupo de la mano y Lambo corrió para tomar la del de cabellos azules.

* * *

Cuando ya estaban fuera de su hogar los cuatro se relajaron mucho más, y cada uno abrazó al mayor como despedida.

 **"¿No quieres quedarte a comer, Daemon? Mamá estará contenta de que te quedes"** Exclamó Lambo, sin soltarse de la mano del ilusionista.

 **"Oya, me honra escuchar eso pero no puedo, tengo algunos, eh, asuntos que atender"** Dijo acariciando la cabeza del niño de ojos verdes **"Quizás otro día, lo prometo"** soltando la pequeña mano de Lambo partió dejando a los niños atrás.

 **"Vamos adentro"** Fuuta tocó la puerta y esperaron unos segundo hasta que está fuera abierta.

"¿Por que llegaron tan tarde? ¿G no los fue a buscar?" Para su sorpresa y horror, fue el mismo Daemon Spade quien les abrió, con su corte de cabellos usual.

Rojo, el otro tipo tenías uno de sus ojos de color rojo ¿Cómo no se dieron cuenta? Entre los cuatro se quedaron mirando en shock, mientras eran observados por el verdadero Daemon.

 **"Mierda"**

* * *

 **"¿¡DONDE CHUCHA ESTOY!?"**

Eran los desesperados llantos de un castaño que se olvido de comprar un mapa.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, y no abandonar esta historia a pesar de mi asquerosa forma de hacerlos esperar.**

 **1-Shiho-Akemi:** pura y absoluta cuea, tiene un poco de intuición pero no tanta como Giotto xd

 **2-Flor Carmesi:** Muchas gracias por seguir la historia 3


End file.
